User talk:Topher208
Notice: Please do not use my talk page as a place for announcements, general discussion, etc. Welcome to my talk page. This page is for discussions directed specifically towards me. This is not the general discussion board. All other discussions should occur on the Forums or on the appropriate talk page. Please create new topics at the bottom of the page, or click "Leave message" (above) for more automation. ;Archives:August 2008 • September 2008 • October 2008 • November 2008 • December 2008 Delete and Block Please delete "Baby goo goo???" and "Singing impossible" and block , please, he's vandalized a couple of things, i.e. creating pages and adding nonsensical things in pages. Just for a week or two would be fine. --SuperFlash101 20:23, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Pages deleted. User IP blocked for one month. —Topher 08:05, 2 January 2009 (UTC) You rock! --SuperFlash101 15:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Links to deleted pages have been removed — RRabbit42 05:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Fanon Hey, Topher, for entertainment reasons and to try to stop people from making made-up episod, I have successfully created [[w:c:pffanon:Main Page|Phineas and Ferb Fanon]]! I'll put a notice on the main page, saying "If you wish to edit Fan-Made Material and Episodes, please edit on Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki" and add the link. I would also like if you could edit on there, and help me make all the logos and stuff, and I could make you a sysop, too. And also, if you've ever read the My Side of the Mountain book, then you should check out the new wiki I created, My Side of the Wiki. It looks really nice, and if you notice, I used the Monnaco skin from Memory-Alpha. --SuperFlash101 15:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Re:New Templates Look, these things give you the same information, but is smaller, less cramped and cluttered, and if you don't like the color I will fix it so it's easy to see. I really hope to just outdate the old ones and replace them with these. It doesn't matter if not a lot of people fit into the category. It makes us look professional. I worked hard on this, and I really do not want it to go to waist. The templates are fine in my book. I've actually got way more to make, so yeah. And good job on the Phineas and Ferb page! It's all official now! --SuperFlash101 23:38, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Why not just fix what we have? Make the character one what you want it to be, but have all the characters have the same colors. No need to have half a dozen different colors to confuse people with. One color for characters, one for episodes, one for dvds, one for books. This goes back to not confusing people by having lots of different color schemes for episodes based on a complex set of rules. Let's redesign the charcter infobox with the new design and revert the ones that have already been changed -Topher 01:58, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Are you sure? I mean, the colors really just show you what they are associated with. Phineas PFT, Isabella Fireside Girls, and Linda Music, etc., etc... I really don't think it's confusing. Maybe, if you can find a way to change the color just by putting "PFT" or "Music," then I guess we could compromise. I'm just kinda tired of the long, cluttered system of the character box. We can replace it with this, since it's the same information just smoother layout, and use a new type of system. This way, people can look at it and know that "Oh, okay, this person's in PFT, and this person's a Fireside Girl." I mean, Wikipedia does the same thing and no one appears to be confused on it there. --SuperFlash101 02:06, 8 January 2009 (UTC) And also, to make it easier, can you post me, and then I post you back, and you post me again on my page, etc. This way, we can always know if we've been responded. Sorry, I'm just so used to it that way. --SuperFlash101 02:10, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Slow down, Calm down, Get feedback Okay, let's get started: #I am very sorry. The only reason I could think of how I changed is experience. I've seen how a tiny little wiki grew to this wonderful abode, with the combined power of experienced users and good people. And when I see someone trying to change that, it upsets me. I understand, and it's weird, I've gotten two of these similar comments on Avatar Wiki. I guess I should take that as a hint, huh? :) #I know, I just am really wanting to apply these templates. I mean, I understand that they may not be needed, but the normal Character box with the plan colors seems kind of draft and redundant. And I recently realized while I took these from Diablo Wiki, this is actually Wikipedia's, and while like most people I hate Wikipedia's policy's, I still like the setup and layout, not to mention quality and design of Character templates. I will bring this up in a Forum, and before so, a preview: These are just basic, normal setups to start off. Once finished creating all, they will include new things, that only these types of character's have. It really looks kind of nice, and bright. #Actually, now that you mention it, we actually do have quote a large cast of characters for just one season; check this out. Whatdya think? #Since you brought it up, I realize I have been very bold lately, and I really should slow down. It could really save my backside, as I have lately been getting into hot water at Avatar for that reason, especially with one user (not going to say, gonna play it civil). I used to, you know, be much more democratic, but I'm becoming more and more...nomadic. I should stop that, as you know, quoting Obi-Wan Kenobi, my faith is to the wiki; to democracy. I guess that's it. Thank you, as I have really began to dig deep and realize that I really have been acting like that. I, in conclusion, will calm down, think clearer, be more democratic, and explain my opinion more. Thanks, SuperFlash101 21:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Forum Please check out Forum:New Templates to continue our template discussion. --SuperFlash101 23:04, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight I've created all of the necessary pages you said. I've made a vote section on Forum:Wikia Spotlight and Article Fixing. PLEASE vote. --SuperFlash101 00:37, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Recent blocking of 67.191.176.89 Since this user has been blocked due to vandalism, does this mean that the episode pages created by them need to be deleted? The pages in question are: :*Elemantary, My Dear Stacy :*Day Of The Living Gelatin :*Backyard Aquarium :*The Lake Nose Monster :*Interview With A Platypus :*Attack Of The 50 Foot Sister! The air dates for these episodes are currently 2 weeks beyond what the Disney website is displaying, so we can't confirm that they are valid episodes that way. (Websites listing the episodes: Toon Zone forum, Jetix schedule and the Toon Zone schedule.) — RRabbit42 06:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Dan Povenmire Correspondence) for answer. PF Fanon Help Hey. Could you make a logo for me on PF Fanon? Here's how I want it: *The normal Phineas and Ferb Wiki logo. *Change all red to light blue and background to light blue-white, *A thought bubble over the logo itself. Thanks. --Excelsior, The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:27, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey! Eight days late, but reading your profile, happy 29th Birthday, Toph!! ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 00:49, 30 January 2009 (UTC) New Templates Okay. Here's a compromise: I'll redesign the character infobox with the new setup, and we can change the color with their category. What do you think? I'll make a sandbox, and you'll see. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Re:IRC Thanks. I'm am now signed in, and thanks again. What do we do there? ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 22:42, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Templates Okay. Should I apply the system to the actual Template:Infobox character, or not yet? It's all done, see User:SuperFlash101/Template:Infobox character. Also, I'm working on an example of User:SuperFlash101/Template:Episode, a different setup that may look better. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:49, 1 February 2009 (UTC) IRC Can you meet me on the IRC? We still have some more issues we should discuss. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 14:58, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hello? Can you? ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 17:44, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Hey. Sorry, I needed to get off at midnight. Can you come on now? ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 19:51, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Block and IRC Hey, has done a vandalism attack. I calmly informed him of this and the necessary consequences. May you please block him/her for a month or two, and try to meet me in the IRC, since we didn't actually finish yesterday. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 22:36, 3 February 2009 (UTC) IRC & Help Hey, I accidentally clicked a button that removed the announcement template. How can I undo it? And would you meet me in the IRC Community Chat later. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:45, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Blocking Can you block Special/Contributions:209.7.121.128? I informed him that what he did was three week worthy, and I know that sounds harsh, but he erased a huge part of a major and FA-Class article (Heinz Doofenshmirtz) and replaced it with nonsense. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:18, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Monaco Skin Okay. It's perfected, exactly what we wanted apply User:SuperFlash101/MediaWIki:Monaco.css and change the wiki logo to the new one and we're good. If you wanna discuss it, or anything else, head to the IRC. Speaking of which, we should setup a link so all users can come when community poles are needed. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 19:05, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Please Apply New Skin I think it's perfected. Please apply the new skin and upload the new wiki.png. Thanks, and also, how do you feel about adding a link to the IRC to users? ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:35, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :The image is working! Clear your cache, and apply the new skin so it makes sense. And, BTW, it's kinda small, and the triangles don't match much, but it's really just the size that matters. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 19:59, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Um...sorry, now it's too big. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:28, 10 February 2009 (UTC) New Sidebar! Here's a better monaco skin, found here! Please apply it! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:13, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Some New Updates and Talking I have just pondered a few more things the wiki could include. But we need to discuss it first, on IRC. :D —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 22:04, 13 February 2009 (UTC) If you can.... ...please head to the official Wiki Chat. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 17:15, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Credits I didn't do it, it was a glitch between the pywikipedia framework ad Wikia, that just adds that automatically to the bottom during certain scripts; and we're working on it. Sorry if it's a hassle to clean. 23:31, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Chat Whenever you can, hop onto the IRC Chat so we discuss some "pressing" matters. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 22:08, 18 February 2009 (UTC)